1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, an audio signal correction circuit, and a program that are suitably applicable to the correction of audio signals (or voices) in accordance with environments of conference rooms and halls for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small-size recording apparatuses have been in use for recording the contents of meetings and lectures for example. Such recording apparatuses each have a small-sized microphone, a DSP (Digital Signal Processor), and so on for example. And, by use of AGC (Automatic Gain Control), these recording apparatuses perform predetermined processing on audio signals in accordance with recording modes. Then, because an AGC coefficient for changing AGC is set by use of a fixed constant, users manually correct the frequency characteristic of the microphone.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-161101 discloses a technique for linking signal levels so as to provide audio characteristics suitable for outdoor or indoor image taking conditions.